From Ninja to Hero
by TheOneXP
Summary: As Naruto was about to end the 4th shinobi war he is then teleported to a new world rather then his own by none other then, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Naruto finds himself in the world of heroes in the world of My Hero Academia. Since Naruto is there he might as well make the best out of it and goes on the road to become one of the best heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: This is my very first ever fanfiction that I am writing. Please review my story and leave your thoughts, so I can use this as guide to get better at writing these type of things. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MY HERO ACADEMIA. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and My Hero Academia is own by Kohei Horikoshi.

I was inspired to write this story by the author aig217 who made a similar story like this called 'Hero v Ninja' so if u have not already go check it out as it is a really good story.

 **Chapter One**

 **A New Place, A New Start**

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as he just went in for the kill to end Kaguya, who was the first wielder of chakra. Right as Naruto was going to finish it all Kaguya force herself to use all of her remaining power and open a portal and send Naruto to a place he has never been before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time seem endless when Naruto enter the portal. It was as if time has stop and he can feel himself losing consciousness. **In Naruto's head;** Naruto found himself in a sewer like place that he was use to since he been here many times already. Naruto in front of a big fox with nine tails who Naruto befriended during the Ninja War. He look up at Kurama which was the fox's name and they both started talking to each other about the situation that they were in right now. 'Kurama where do u think the portal is taking us?' ask Naruto. **'I don't know Naruto, but i can feel that the place that we are going is no where near our home world.'** Little did they know things were about to be turn upside down for these two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what seem like forever Naruto finally awoken from his 'sleep' and stood up from the ground. Naruto looked around for a bit seeing things from tall buildings and cars around the environment, he knew he was not in his own world. Naruto started to walk around abit to get a better look at everything around him. After a couple of seconds of walking Naruto got on his knees and yelled "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?" This of course got many peoples attention and they all stared at the odd teen. Naruto realized what he just said and played it off like nothing just happen.

Naruto continued walking until he felt the ground shake just a little. He instantly looked at a dome shaped building and changed into Kyuubi mode to get there even faster. Naruto enter the dome building known as USJ and saw teens near his age fighting for their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Might was fighting the unknown creature known as only Nomu. All Might made sure to look around his surroundings as to not hurt the teens near him who were helping him just a little. All Might and Nomu were having a all out fist fight and exchanging blows one after another. All Might needed to end it quick before it was over for him. All Might push himself to the limit of his power and finish the fight with one last blow to Nomu, which sent him out of the dome sending him flying across the sky to the point where you weren't able to see him anymore with your own eyes. All Might won the fight, but it came with a cost and took a toll on his body which smoke started to come out off and was unable to move a muscle, because if he did then he will be exposed about his true form. As All Might was standing still another villain was rushing him hoping to end his life and turn him to dust.

All Might was hoping for someone to save him, but the students where to far away and Midoriya who was the only one who could save him was knock cold. Out of nowhere he saw a flash of yellow and a blue sphere ball on the person hand. Time seem to slow down for All Might as he looks at the teen saving him. "Rasengan!" Naruto has press his hand into the villain's stomach sending him flying causing him to hit a wall.

"Hey you ok, you seem as if you were going to die."he said in his still kyuubi form. "Yeah i'm okay, thank you for saving me, if it weren't for you I probably would of die in the process." All Might said. More steam started to cover All Might body even more which in the process Naruto saw All Might's body change from being a strong buff guy to a skinny skeleton form of himself. "Don't tell anyone about this, ok?" Naruto just agreed with a nod. A wall of concrete separated the two of them from each other, as the sound of more adult heros started to fill the dome building.

Many of the students looked at Naruto in awe and he realize that he was still in his kyuubi form, he release the form and return to his normal one. A student with red hair with up to Naruto and ask, "Who are you?" In which Naruto had a grin on his face and simply said, "The names Naruto Uzumaki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the students and pro heros exited USJ, they just talked among themselves about what had just happen. The one thing that most of the students really talked about was the motherfucking G, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was leaning on a wall as he waited on what was going to happen to him and hopefully he will get answers on where he is. Not much time has pass until a girl in a quite revealing outfit with black hair came and approach Naruto, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me, Denki, and Kyoka back inside." Momo bowed in respect of the blonde hero. "It's no problem I was just doing what I do best, and that is protecting others…...Uhhhhh who are you." Momo just blushed in embarrassment as she forgot to introduced herself to him. "Sorry, my name in Momo Yaoyorozu." Naruto replied, " Like I was saying, if was not for you I wouldn't have known what was happening and if I was waiting any longer I probably would of not saved All Might back there." Momo smiled at that and she ask Naruto, " Hey Naruto are you from here? I never seen you around Musutafu before, are you new here." Naruto answer with, " You can say that I guess."

Naruto was about to say something else until a mouse like dog came and interrupted him and said, " Ummm Naruto we are to have to ask you to come with us as it is really important." Naruto just nodded and fallow said mouse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mouse took him to a room filled with teachers from UA and All Might. The teachers were seated around the U-shape table and Naruto was seated on a chair in the center of room as everyone looked at him. The mouse finally broke the silence, " First thing first my name is, Nezu the principle of UA." Nezu continued talking, " I would like to know how you found this place as USJ is only known by heros and no one else?"

"Come on man, don't be serious with yourself, this place his huge and I can see it from miles away and besides I felt something was wrong here so I came as quick as I could." Naruto said like it was an obvious answer. "Touche, Naruto you are right about the place being huge." Nezu continued speaking, "Last but not least Naruto is where are you from?" It was a question that everyone wanted to know and Naruto hesitated a bit until he heard Kurama spoke from inside Naruto's head, **'Look here kid, you might as well tell the truth there's no point in lying.'** 'Alright Kurama if you say soooo.'

"Ok you might not believed me at first, but hear me out before you say anything ok?" Naruto said, and everyone in the room nod their heads in agreement. "I am not from this world, am from a world where ninjas walk the land and fought. I'm just one out of the million of ninjas who trained to be a full fledged ninja. Before I came to this world me and the whole ninja population were in a war called the 4th shinobi war where it brought the 5 nations to team up to defeat 2 men whose power can rival gods. This was all a setup to bring back the first weider of chakra, Kaguya Otsutsuki. Me and my team were on the verge of winning until Kaguya made a portal and now i'm here."

Everyone in the room had a shock look on their face, as if they had see death. Nezu then spoke once again, "This is a lot of information to take in right now, so I would like you to step out of the room as me and the teacher go over of what we heard." Naruto just replied with a nod and exited the room and lean against the wall as he waited for what's about to happen to him. All the students were there just watching him, but he just ignore the looks he was getting for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Naruto was waiting he saw a teen with sandy blonde hair approach him. "Hey who the fuck are you" Then right after that a kid with red hair said, "Hey Bakugo you don't have to be a dick to the guy." The guy now named Bakugo said, "Shut the hell up Kirishima I can do what hell I want, you got that!", Kirishima just sighed and just replied with, "Whatever you say Bakugo, but don't blame me whenever this guy comes and beats you up." A kid with white and red hair look from the far and just had his eyes on Naruto, 'That guy is fast, I need to know who he really is.' he thought to himself about what he thought about Naruto. Midoriya started walking back to the group after being heal by recovery girl, but he still had bandages around his arm and a little on his head. Midoriya walked up to Naruto, "I been hearing around that you were the one who saved All Might, is that correct." Naruto simply replied, "Yes I did, I always help people who are in danger." Midoriya look at Naruto for a second and said, "Thank you for saving All Might, I couldn't save him because I was knock out, but i'm glad someone did. All Might is very important to me and to the school." Midoriya extended his arm out for a handshake and Naruto simply shook his hand back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a couple of minutes of waiting Nezu came out of the room and told everyone,"Thank you to everyone for helping fight the villains, even this trip did not go as plan you still stood your ground, and it just comes to show that UA has the top students here." He then turn his head to Naruto, "Regarding you Naruto, we have decided that you should attend school since you are still underage and the sports festival is in a week, so what I want you to do is train and if you impress us at the festival you can attend UA. Same go to everyone else, train hard for the sports festival that is in a week." All started to get excited about the sports festival as this could be their time to shine and show everyone what they can do. Nezu continued to speak, "One last thing Naruto, since you are new you don't have a place to live, so you can either stay with one of the students here or you can live in a dorm room." Momo replied, "Naruto can stay with me, if thats ok with him." Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and she blushed a little and continued speaking, "I mean at my residence we have a lot of guest room and my parents won't mind at all." Nezu then look at Naruto once again, "Is that ok with you Naruto?" Momo then looked at Naruto for his response,"Yes I do accept that offer, thank you Momo-chan." She blush by the name Naruto had just gave her. "Then it is settle, Naruto you can stay with Momo. Now everyone get back on the bus, so it can take you to UA and then you are release to go home for the rest of the day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes: Welp guys that was the first fanfiction I ever wrote so plz give me some reviews on how I can improve my writing. I know it sound really similar to aig217 story 'Hero v Ninja' but wait next chapter because my story is not going to take the same turn he took. If I get a enough reviews about my story or so what I will continue with it. Until then I'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: This is my very first ever fanfiction that I am writing. Please review my story and leave your thoughts, so I can use this as guide to get better at writing these type of things. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND MY HERO ACADEMIA. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and My Hero Academia is own by Kohei Horikoshi.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Let's get this party started**

Naruto was walking with Momo on the side of the street, as they were walking to Momo's home. As they were walking Momo decided to break the silence.

"So Naruto I never got the chance to ask you, but where are you exactly from?" ask Momo in a simple tone.

Naruto thought about it for a second, he then noted that everyone was going to find out sooner or later about where he is from, so he might as well start off by telling the person he is going to be staying with. "You might not believed me at first, but i'm not from this world, i'm actually from another world where instead of heroes, there are ninjas." Naruto said while having his hands behind his head and looking at the sky. He said this like it was a normal thing to say.

Momo looked shock and really didn't know what to say about Naruto. All she can say at the moment was, "Wow Naruto, I knew you were different from everyone else, but I never knew it will be this much." She really was at lost of words about Naruto's origin, 'Jeez, Naruto really is something else. I should probably ask more question about him whenever I get a chance again.' she thought to herself.

Momo then saw the gates to her house and they both enter the gates. They made there way to the mansion and Naruto was awestruck at what he saw, "Holy Shit Momo-chan this is not a house, this is a fucking mansion." Back home Naruto always lived in a small apartment and never knew what it felt to live in such a big home.

Momo blushed in embarrassment on how Naruto thought about her house, "It's really nothing, but that's besides the point let's go inside and get you settle in to your new home." They both walk inside the huge home and to Naruto it seem like a maze and he was just looking at everything with wide eyes.

"Were here! This will be your room and my room room will be right across from yours if you ever need anything." Momo said "I already told my parents that you will be staying here and they said it was ok, but they are usually not around since they are always on business trips."

Naruto took in everything and finally spoke, "Thank you Momo-chan, back home when I was little, no one was ever nice to me and I always lived by myself with nobody to talk to." Naruto said this with a slight sad tone, but still kept his foxy grin on his face.

"Hey it's no problem Naruto it's the less I can do for you did a lot us back at USJ and if it was not for you All Might may have been dead." Momo say this in a grateful tone. There was a moment of silence until Momo got a full glimpse of what Naruto was wearing."Hey Naruto I think if you are going stay here you are going to need some new clothes instead of that one jumpsuit, so let's go shopping for some new clothes for you." Naruto just nodded and just followed her.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later**

Both Naruto and Momo had just came back from the mall and they had gotten to know each other a lot better during that time. Naruto even got a phone and already started to get use to it, matter of fact he started to get use to this world. Once they got back from the mall Naruto took a shower and they both say goodnight to each other and they both went to sleep.

* * *

 **In Naruto's Mind**

Naruto enter his mind and look at Kurama and they both started talking about how things were going to turn out for them in this new world. 'Sooo Kurama what do you think I should do while i'm in this world.'

' **I don't really know Naruto, but if there is no way back to our old home then you might as well live a normal life here because thats all we can do for now, and just hope for the best.'** Kurama spoke the truth, because he even knew that there was no going back. Kurama choose to change the topic and he form a foxy grin on his face. **'I can tell you have taken a liking to Momo if I do say so myself.'**

Naruto just blushed at the thought of him and Momo together, 'Hey come down Kurama I only knew her for one day, I'm not that much of a prev.' Naruto told Kurama, but Kurama knew that the relationship between Naruto and Momo will only grow bigger as the days go by.

* * *

 **The Day Of The Sport's Festival**

A week has gone by and both Naruto and Momo were ready to go and were now heading to UA for the sports Festival. They both enter the first year stadium to go and change. Nezu out of nowhere told Naruto to come with him. Momo with on ahead and Naruto went to go fallow Nezu. They both enter a room once again full with the UA teachers to explain to him about the Festival.

"Naruto as you know this is your chance to show off your skill to the world and get a chance to in role into UA, I hope you been training well. One rule I must remind you is don't kill anyone okay." Nezu explain to Naruto. Naruto just nod his head as he knew deep down inside he was never a killer to begin with. "One last thing, you must also wear this so no one can be put at a disadvantage." All Might stood up and handed young Naruto a blue jumpsuit.

"I hope to see great things from you Naruto and I also expect for you not to hold back against your peers, other then that show everyone what you can do." All Might said this with a smile and Naruto gave him a look that read, ' I won't let you down.'

Nezu spoke up once again, "Naruto go change into the jumpsuit and go to waiting room 1, that is where class 1-A is waiting and that is also where you will wait until the festival begins."

Naruto started to head for the door to exit the room, but right before he left he turned around and look at Nezu, "Thank you for giving me chance to prove myself to the world, I won't let you down." Naruto said it with a determine voice then he left the room.

* * *

 **Class 1-A waiting Room**

All the girls have gather around Momo wanted to know the details on how it is living with Naruto. "So Momo what is it like living with Naruto?" "What is Naruto like?" "Are you and Naruto dating?"

"What Naruto's favorite color?" more and more questions started to pour on Momo and she just simply just replied with, "You girls don't need to worry about me and Naruto, to me Naruto is a nice guy and he is pretty funny and strong…." Momo just realized what she just said and blush so god damn quick that her face was basically the color of the tomato man from Fortnite. All the girls stared at her until Todoroki confronted Midoriya calling him out.

All eyes were now on them, "Midoriya I think I am stronger than you looking at the odds of our skills." Todoroki said this in a cold tone, everyone was quite. "But thing is Midoriya I know that All Might has his eyes on you, even if he does Im still going to beat you." Midoriya had wide eyes and was at lost for words.

That was until someone spoke up, "Hey you know it's not nice to be saying that type of stuff to other people unless you are trying to pick a fight." All eyes turn to see who it was and it was none other than Motherfucking Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was dress in the blue jumpsuit and with black military boots.

Todoroki just look at Naruto with cold eyes filled with no emotion and Naruto stared back at him with his blue eyes until his eyes flash red for just a second. This did not go unnoticed by some of the students and Todoroki choose to break the silence, "As for you Naruto I will show my power with just my right side and win this Festival without using my old man's power." Naruto just smirked and the whole room had a cold vibe with people just looking at one another. No words were after that.

* * *

 **The Sports Festival Stadium**

"Are you ready!" Present Mic said in a loud voice. The crowd cheered already wanting for it to begin. "Then let's bring out the first years!" All classes from different courses started to come out onto the field and they all gather up in front of a podium where the R-rated hero, 'Midnight' stood. Many of the students started to blush at the outfit she was wearing.

"Now for some words from Bakugo who ranked 1 overall during the entrance exams" Midnight spoke. Bakugo walk slowly with a clam look on his face like he could care less. He got in front of the microphone and spoke, "I pledge that i'm going to be number 1." Booooos started to go around the stadium and Bakugo just go off the podium and walk back to where he was before with the same clam look on his face. Midnight then explain the first event of the Festival which was a obstacle course.

All the the students started to get crowed up behind the starting line waiting to start. Naruto was right next to Momo, "Hey Momo-chan good luck I hope you do your best ." He said with his usual smile. Momo just smile as well and nod with a determined look on her face. The green lights started to count down for the race to begin. Naruto just smirked, 'All Might said not to hold back, well I show him how I use to do things back in the ninja world.' Naruto thought to himself. '3…...,2…...,1….GO!'.

"Let's get this party started!"

* * *

 **The Obstacle Course Race**

Naruto and the rest of the first year students started to run hoping to get in front of one another. They all enter a narrow tunnel where everyone started to feel a cold air and notice that Todoroki has started to spread his ice around the tunnel freezing everyone in their steps. Naruto saw this coming and acted quick and jump on the wall, while using his chakra to stick to it. Students look at Naruto with shock faces as he trail Todoroki out of the tunnel. Many other students got out of Todoroki's ice and continued moving forward into the race.

When everyone kept on running, there was one person that surprised everyone and that person was none other the Mineta, " TAKE THAT TODOROKI! LOOKS LIKE I OUTSMARTED YOU, NOW YOU WILL FEEL THE POWER OF THE ALL MIGHTY MINETA'S GRA-." Mineta didn't get to finish his sentence since he got knockout by a mechanical arm.

Naruto deciade to ask a question about the situation, " Uhhh, Hey Momo-chan what the hell are those things?" Naruto was really confused because he has never seen something like this before.

"Those are the robots that we went against during the entrance exams to join this school." Momo said simply to Naruto.

"Is that so then, this should be easy to get past." said Naruto as he started to rush to the robots that were twice his size. Naruto made a cross sign with his fingers and hundreds of clones appeared right behind him. Each clone was holding a blue sphere in their hands and each charge at a different robot. "Rasengan!" Each and every robot was destroyed from sight and Naruto just stood there unfazed. Everyone once again was at no words for Naruto as he just took out a army of robots.

Naruto just continued moving forward while to still behind Todoroki and behind him was a raging Bakugo flying in the air while using his quirk.

More robots started to appear, but Naruto was already past that segment of the course, so he didn't worry about it as those robots where only there to slow down the other teens.

 **Stage 1 Clear**

* * *

 **In The Stadium**

All the pro heroes look in shock as they watch the big screen from the stadium. They just saw one kid destroyed an army of robots with just one move. It was impressive to say the least. "Looks like Naruto is making a big debut right here, right now folk!" Present Mic yelled out into the stadium.

All Might was in deep thought right now, thinking about how strong Naruto really is. 'Holy crap if Naruto is still holding back then how strong is he.' All Might shook the thought about Naruto and continued watching the big screen.

"In first place we have Todoroki Shoto, and behind him is Uzumaki Naruto, and In third place we have, Bakugo Katsuki. This race is really go to be a close one between these 3." Present Mic once again spoke to the crowd.

* * *

 **The Obstacle Course**

'Well so far so good just keep up this pace and i'll do good for the rest of the race.' Thought Naruto as he continue running the race.

Todoroki has just reach the next stage and saw it was towers of rock that were connected to each other with metal wires. Todoroki made a fast and smart move by choosing to freeze one of the metal wires and started to glide across the obstacle. Naruto came up next and easily went across by creating shadow clones to fling him across the course. Naruto kept making clones in mid air to continued flinging himself. Then came Bakugo who just kept doing what he's been doing for the entire race so far. Bakugo just kept flying in the air, while using his quirk.

More of the students started to come along and started to come up with ideas to get across. More and more of the other competitors started to catch up with the top 3 racer and the race continued from their.

 **Stage 2 Clear**

* * *

 **Back at The Stadium**

"Once again folks, this unknown kid, Naruto is impressing us with his skills and power! This kid is really not letting up. Places are still the same with Todoroki in the lead follow by Naruto, then Bakugo. Go, Go, Go!" Present Mic yelled has he Cheer on the race, including the rest of the stadium.

'Looks like we are coming up to the last stage and I wonder if Naruto will finally take lead of this race or will he stay behind.' There has been a lot of things All Might has seen in his life, but none as great as Naruto himself who was showing great power. 'I hope Midoriya can catch up and show the world what he can do.' All Might was hoping for his successor to take the lead and win the race.

"Now we are up to the finally stage of the race and it the Minefields. This was made to exploit your eyes and legs to help doge the landmines in front of you." Present Mic spoke with excitement in his throat waiting to see who will win the race.

* * *

 **The Obstacle Course**

'God Damn it, landmines for real! I cant use my clones unless I want to make it easier for the people behind me and I don't want to use Kurama's power until later on.' Naruto was really in a tight pickle right now. Naruto just started to dodge the mines normally staying neck and neck with Todoroki.

Todoroki look to his side to find Naruto right next to him dodging the mines effortlessly. "I won't let you win Naruto, I will beat you and Midoriya with only using my right side."

Naruto was about to reply until Bakugo out of nowhere started to go full speed ahead dodging the mines, while using his quirk to not touch the ground. "I won't let you win, you half-half bastard and fucking fox!" Bakugo was determined to become number 1 one way or another.

All 3 of these racer where now neck and neck with each other, not letting one get ahead of the another. That was until, 'Boom!' Everyone froze in place and look at the huge explosion that has just occur out of nowhere. They saw someone offley familiar coming out of the big bang. With dark green hair and red shoes it was none other than Midoriya Izuku. Midoriya was soaring through the air as he now took the lead from all 3 of the top racers in the process.

"DEKU! I won't let you beat me you fucking nerd" Bakugo scream in rage as he started blasting off towards Midoriya.

Todoroki did the same and started covering the floor with ice and started skating on it to get to top speed. Todoroki had a cold stare towards Midoriya as he was not going to let him get beaten like this.

Naruto was quite impressed of the plan that Midoriya made to get first place, but that only put a smile of his face and he started to also chase after for Midoriya. "Midoriya you are pretty smart, but even if you win I will not let myself get beaten by these two." Naruto was now in 4th place, but that did not stop him from running.

' **Naruto use my powers and show them our true strength.'** Kurama yelled inside Naruto's head.

Naruto just girn as flame like chakra started to surround his body, as he started to change into Kyuubi mode. 'Ok Kurama let's finish this race together!' Before anyone can see him Naruto disappear in a flash of yellow.

 **Stage 3 Clear**

* * *

 **The Stadium**

Back in the commentary booth with Present Mic and Aizawa sensei aka Eraserhead both of them started to get more and more into the race, "Stage 3 has been clear and now we will find out who will come out on top! This whole race has been amazing leading to the moment right now. With Todoroki and his impressive technique with his ice. Bakugo who used his explosive quirk to get past all the obstacles. Then there is the most surprising one who came out of nowhere Midoriya who skyrocket himself to the lead. Let's not forget the impressive debut for Naruto Uzumaki, who showed great skill throughout this entire race.!" Present Mic was out of breath after saying all that.

Midoriya, Todoroki, and Bakugo all enter the tunnel that had no cameras inside to make it even more suspenseful for the people watching. Naruto was nowhere to be seen among the 3 students, but that did not bother them as they keep on running to the light.

"Looks like the first place winner goes to…..Midoriya Izuku!" The former quirkless kid came out on top, until a yellow flash appear out of nowhere in front of Bakugo and Todoroki in the tunnel. Both Bakugo and Todoroki had surprised looks on their faces when Naruto came out of the tunnel in 2nd place, follow by Todoroki in 3rd then Bakugo in 4th.

Before Naruto had came out he had changed back to normal. He turn around to look at Todoroki and Bakugo and just smiled at them with a fox like look.

"Congratulations to Midoriya who came in first place!" The entire stadium roar with cheers as they congrat the teen who had tears coming out of his eyes. Midoriya just look over to All Might who was standing up and clapping for the young teen.

'You did it Midoriya, you showed the world what you are capable of.' All Might just smiled at his student as he continued clapping.

More students started to fill the stadium as they finish the race. There were many thoughts about the race in many heads at this moment. 'How the fuck did DEKU get first place not only that, but Naruto came out of nowhere and took second place for himself like it was nothing!' Bakugo was screaming in his head at this moment.

Todoroki was having the same thoughts as Bakugo about the race, 'Midoriya got first place and he had a well thought out plan, but Naruto came in with a flash of yellow and took the second place spot away from me. I will beat Midoriya and Naruto.' Todoroki was thinking coldly about the race.

' **Naruto good job on getting second place.'** Kurama root Naruto on as he was observing everything from his mind.

'Thanks Kurama, if it wasn't for you I probably be in 4th place instead.' Naruto was grateful for Kurama and was thinking already thinking about the next event.

The results for the race were up and it showed the top 4 racers that came in and so on… After the racer gather up to see the results for the race they noticed that it only went up to 42. Midnight started to speak, "The top 42 racers that made it through stay and continue on with the Sports Festival. And now for are next event, which will be….." The wheel of events started to spin and then it stop on one."A Cavalry Battle!"

Naruto just looked up and stared at Midnight, 'This is going to be fun.' Naruto smile with his iconic girn in place.'Looks like we are just getting started with the festival.'

* * *

 **Author's notes: Here you go guys on another chapter on 'From Ninja To Hero' I really worked on it and I hope it is better than my first chapter. I really hope I made some improvements from before. If you guys still find stuff that I need to fix please don't be shy to leave a review. If you guys also have some ideas for the story don't be scared to share them with me as I might use them later on in the story.**


End file.
